dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
It's a talk page, so the usual talk page stuff; create a heading and sign it Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (2012) Wondering Hi ... I'm just curious of Lyssa Hewett Sorting on your talk page because written there is my username ... Can you explain it to me Try to look at Lyssa Hewett Sorting on your talk page archive written there is hello NHORAN .... I Swear (NHoran (talk) 15:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Try to look at this .... I screen shot it :) Forest? Maybe RP Lina and Ava in the forest? --Rabbitty (talk) 16:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ava and Ramley Please do not add points I've given out on to the House log, I know it was for your character but please don't do that. I am keeping track of them and I have to add it to the template as well. Thanks [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me I won't help fix grammar Bad grammar, misspellings, and people capitalizing things wrong annoys me, and I sometimes fix little things like that on pages. I'll try not to do it on yours anymore. --Rabbitty (talk) 19:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bea you used the wrong charrie Audrajoye 22:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) DAW:CHP Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Morgan and Cousins I would so let you, but she has too many cousins as it is:P See, originally, I was planning on ehr having almost absolutely no family, but Red and Colin made cousins, WG has her dad, and Lyss has her mom, so I might let there be a few more spots open for family members later on, currently, I am sorry to say no. :( ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 02:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) That I would have no problem with, but if youw ere planning on creating maybe Anastasia's or Emma's mom, you'd have to ask them, and for Lillith to have another sister, I;d think you shoul ask Lyss also. Anastasia's is Red's and Emma's is Colin's. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 17:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Can if you want, but I'll go ahead and ask Lyss if it's okay that Lillith has another sister. ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 22:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting D&C Wanna tick off a formor death eater? Audrajoye 03:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I figured it was you Audrajoye 15:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RP Please post in the Headmaster's Office with both Bella and Della. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Bella and could you continue an RP where Clove is doing clift diving? :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:00, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) and What dose Della think of Hank? Nice? Wierd? Scary? xD (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Cool, we'll just see what happens :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:05, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 23:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) RP Sure where? Audrajoye 01:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait have they met or am I just going crazy? Audrajoye 02:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 03:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) Your turn to post in the lake :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on the library Tigersilver (talk) 23:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver aka Tiger Avril Sorting Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 00:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Emma Emma is dead, sorry, she can't post.. :/ Colin687 01:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC)